


Getting Away for Fall

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art and ficlet, F/F, IT'S SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: A fall moment for Cat, Kara and their small daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this up for Supercat Slam. Hope you guys like it alright :D

“Do you think Laura will remember this?” Kara asked.

“Probably not, but I think this was a good idea all the same.” Cat adjusted their daughter in her arms, so distracted at looking up at her wife that she failed to notice the little girl grabbing part of her mother’s ice cream cone. 

The girl giggled at the cold feeling and put her ice cream covered hand in her mouth as far as it would go. 

Cat tossed her head back and laughed, pulling out a napkin to wipe a little hand. “She gets that from you, you know.”

Kara grinned and tickled the little girl for a second, “I’m aware.” She offered Laura a proper lick of the cone before taking one herself. “But I also know you aren’t immune to the allure of a bit of sugar.” She held the cone out for Cat who took a small bit and rolled her eyes. 

They held still for another moment before Kara spoke again, “Can we come back—next fall I mean? National city doesn't have leaves like this."

"I don't see why not. We can make some memories all of us will remember." She leaned down and kissed their daughter's head.

Kara looked down at Cat with a soft grin, "That sounds perfect."

"It does doesn't it." Cat leaned into Kara and bounced Laura.

 

They wouldn't leave for a while yet.


End file.
